Taffeit
by MeiYua
Summary: Cuándo Snape despertó tras la guerra, lo primero de lo que se enteró fue de que su pesadilla personal, Harry Potter, ya no estaba en el mundo mágico. Sin embargo, lejos de alegrarse decide ir a buscarlo, aunque con esto deba ir en contra de todos los que conoce.


**Titulo: **Taffeit**  
Autor: **MeiYua

**Beta: **Hermione Drake

**Personajes: **Severus Snape, Harry Potter**  
Género: **Romance, Drama

**Resumen: **Después de que la guerra terminara, Dumbledore toma una drástica decisión sobre el futuro del Niño-Que-Venció. ¿Qué hará Snape cuando sepa que no hay más Harry Potter en el mundo mágico?¿Dónde se encontrará el joven salvador?

**01.- El soldadito de esmeralda**

Sus pasos hacían crujir la hojarasca del suelo. Una luz carmín contorneaba en sangre la silueta del imponente castillo y negras nubes se iban apoderando rápidamente del cielo, cubriendo las estrellas y la deslumbrante luna llena que había esa noche. Un viento infernal azotaba fuertemente las copas de los arboles, arrancándoles sonidos casi de ultratumba. Tan solo se alcanzaba a distinguir una silueta oscura entre el pétreo paisaje.

Mientras más apresuraba su andar, más volaba su capa tras de él, ondeando al viento y produciendo un serpenteante susurro. Resopló con fuerza, apretando los puños. Ni siquiera se preocupó de sacar su varita de entre sus ropas, no era necesario en realidad, ya que la única persona que en ese momento lo estaba siguiendo no podía considerarse realmente como una verdadera amenaza. No para él, al menos.

Las torpes pisadas del guardabosque estaban cada vez a más distancia, aunque sonaban mucho más fuertes que las suyas por el gran tamaño de los pies. No sabía qué se le había metido a la cabeza al gigantón como para pensar que podía mantenerle el paso justamente a él, que siempre había sido considerablemente ligero; bueno… la vida se había encargado de que lo fuera, sí o sí.

—¡Profesor Snape! —lo llamó Hagrid a viva voz—, espere, por favor.

Snape simplemente frunció el ceño y saltó la gruesa raíz que sobresalía en el suelo al lado de la verja del colegio. Gruesas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer entonces y el viento aumentó, junto con él bullicio de la naturaleza. Sin embargo, ni siquiera eso logró silenciar el sonoro golpetazo que se dió Hagrid unos metros detrás de Snape. La oscuridad había hecho que no viera aquella raíz y, al final, el hombre había quedado con las mejillas enterradas en el barro y con el pelo lleno de ramitas secas.

El hombretón apoyó los codos en el suelo para sacar su cabeza del lodo y levantó la vista. Snape, para ese momento, ya había alcanzado la verja e incluso había salido de los terrenos del colegio. Ni siquiera se había dado la vuelta para ver a Hagrid tirado, siempre le había parecido que el semiginante no era precisamente ágil, ya fuera por su tamaño que se lo impedía o porque tenía una inteligencia nula.

—¡Profesor! Usted no entiende. Es mejor que las cosas se queden así —insistió Hagrid con un tonó más suplicante, incluso desesperado—. No es buena idea que interfiera en esto… ¡escúcheme, por favor!

Snape entornó los ojos, dedicándole una envenenada mirada a las pequeñas luces que se alcanzaban a divisar de la estación del pueblo. Después giró sobre sus talones hacia Hagrid en un rápido movimiento y, en un susurro amenazante que parcia acallar incluso a los arboles, comenzó a decir:

—Mi decisión está tomada ya. Se lo dije a Dumbledore y ahora te lo digo a tí, Hagrid… _No _me interesa quedarme al lado de un montón de estúpidos e imbéciles desagradecidos que usan a cualquiera para su beneficio y después le dan la espalda.

—Eso no es…

—¡Silencio! —lo interrumpió colérico—. Tan solo intenta detenerme, inténtelo cualquiera de ustedes. Háganlo y en verdad van a conocerme. Y te lo juro, Hagrid, el volar sin escoba es lo más insignificante que aprendí a hacer al lado del Señor Tenebroso.

Hagrid sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda, sabía que, por muy resistente que fuera su cuerpo, dudosamente podría sobrevivir a la oscura sabiduría mágica de Snape si era dirigida contra él. Snape se irguió orgulloso en el sitio, mirando a Hagrid por encima del hombro, como si se tratara de la peor inmundicia del mundo, y entonces, tras girar sobre sí mismo, desapareció.

Seis meses habían pasado desde que el Señor Tenebroso había caído y Snape apenas había podido respirar con tranquilidad hasta hora. Después de la mordedura de la serpiente y de que le hubiera entregado sus recuerdos al joven Potter, cuando sentía ya la fría presencia de la muerte a la espera de poder reclamar su alma, justo en ese momento había llegado una pequeña luz salvadora.

Pomfrey había corrido hasta la Casa de los Gritos, dejando todo atrás, solo para ir a ayudarle. Desde siempre había sabido que la medibruja profesaba hacia él sentimientos que iban más allá de las apariencias y que eran más fuertes de los que se tienen por un simple compañero de trabajo, pero jamás creyó posible que justamente fuera ella la que acudiera a su "lecho de muerte"; aunque claro, había escuchado rumores de que la mujer se mantenía aferrada a cuanta escusa encontraba para seguir creyendo en su inocencia, aunque fuera la más absurda. Así que justo por esta razón, como después ella misma le contó, cuando Potter le había dicho que él se encontraba bastante lastimado y prácticamente con un pie en la tumba en aquel lugar, ella no había dudado ni un segundo en ir a socorrerlo.

Alrededor de cuatro meses de completa agonía para Snape siguieron a ese día. Lo habían trasladado a San Mungo tan pronto como se pudo y, una vez allí, se había tenido que debatir entre la dolorosa vida que tenia o la fría muerte que lo tentaba. Los medimagos habían empleado días, incluso semanas a su parecer, en tratar de contener la hemorragia y luego el envenenamiento causados por la mordedura de la serpiente.

Cuando al fin lo lograron, él se sentía demasiado débil incluso para abrir los ojos. Habían tenido que tratarle de todas las maneras posibles, incluso a la manera muggle, ya que el uso de tantos hechizos en su cuerpo interfería con las pociones empleadas y los complicados métodos de sanación que estaban empleando para su recuperación, según le dijo Pomfey. Lo cierto era que hasta sentarse era doloroso en su condición.

Después estuvo mucho tiempo sin poder pronunciar palabra o tan siquiera ingerir alimentos por sí mismo. Cuando al fin fue dado de alta, tuvo que pasar otros dos meses en reposo absoluto y al cuidado intensivo de alguien, que para variar… fue Pomfrey. La bruja corría todo el día de un lado a otro, viajando por la chimenea de la casa de Snape a la enfermería de la escuela. Snape no tenía ni un solo minuto a solas y no era algo que le gustara en absoluto.

Justo por esta razón, en el momento en que fue capaz de salir y valerse por sí mismo se sintió más realizado que nunca. Era bastante relajante descubrir que no estaba bajo los reflectores. Los periódicos y las personas no aclamaban su nombre, eso era cierto, pero tampoco lo atacaban, discriminaban o levantaban falsos testimonios sobre él. Más bien se dedicaban a ignorarle en lo posible y a él esto no podría hacerle más feliz después del infierno que había pasado.

Aquel día había decidido ir al castillo. Seguía teniendo unas habitaciones dispuestas para él allí y también tenía que desocupar las del Director, tampoco era que fuera a emplear mucho tiempo en ello, ya que no tenía muchas cosas allí.

El curso ya había comenzado, así que entró lo más discretamente que pudo al castillo y recorrió sigilosamente los pasillos rumbo al despacho del Director, con el firme propósito de entrar y salir completamente desapercibido. Lo menos que quería era a un montón de chiquillos, que le achacaban a él todas las torturas que habían recibido el pasado año, mirándolo con odio y después esparciendo todo tipo de rumores absurdos sobre su persona. Sin embargo, en algún punto de su recorrido el misterioso cuchicheo de un par de alumnos en un rincón llamó su atención.

—Sí, si… yo también lo escuché —decía un pequeño rubio de cuarto curso de Hufflepuff. Harrison, si no recordaba mal, Jimmy Harrison—. Mi padre me lo ha dicho. Dijo que el Ministerio lo mantiene en secreto por orden de Dumbledore, pero que igual se corrió el rumor.

—No me lo puedo creer —contestó otro chico Hufflepuff cuyo nombre no recordaba Snape con exactitud, pero sabía que era algo parecido a Stywaller o Smiller—, pero si es ÉL, ¿cómo le pudieron hacer eso?

Snape arqueó una ceja. ¿Qué pasaba ahora? ¿Qué se había perdido? ¿Qué habían hecho el Ministerio y Dumbledore esta vez?

—Ya sabes… como dice mi padre, "cuando te pones con quien no debes terminas preso, muerto, en san Mungo o exiliado del mundo mágico", igual que… bueno, no hace falta decirlo. Incluso dicen que le borraron la memoria.

—¡Aja! ¿Quién asegura que sea verdad?

—¡El mundo entero, idiota! ¿Dónde has estado? Todos lo saben y dudo que alguien quiera hacer algo y poner al Ministerio o al mismo Dumbledore en contra suyo.

—Bueno, por algo tratan de mantenerlo en secreto, aunque no es como si fuera a durar mucho así, pero…

Los chicos continuaron hablando mientras caminaban, pero Snape no los siguió para enterarse de nada más. Una idea le estaba cruzando por la cabeza, quizá podría ser un disparate producido por los chismes de colegiales, eso era lo más probable y seguro que se avergonzaría después por pensar lo contrario, aunque fuera por un instante, pero… una parte de él creía muy capaz de hacer algo _así_ a Dumbledore.

Tomó aire profundamente y siguió caminando. No ganaba nada quedándose en ese lugar, así que lo mejor que podía hacer era seguir con sus planes y de paso preguntar a Dumbledore por ese rumor que circulaba en ese momento por los pasillos, con algunos cambios, claro, solo para ver si era cierto o no y qué información podía sonsacar al mayor con ello.

—¡Oh, Severus! Adelante, por favor, pasa —saludó Dumbledore una vez que Snape estuvo frente a su puerta—. ¿Quieres una taza de té? Te ves mucho mejor ahora, así que quizá te apetezcan unas galletas también.

—Estoy bien, Albus. Pompfrey ya me ha llenado de suficiente té en estos pasados meses, muchas gracias —contestó rodando los ojos, recordando los excesivos cuidados de la mujer.

El mayor sonrió ligeramente, recargándose en el respaldo de su sillón y dedicando una mirada paternalista a Snape.

—Había planeado ir a visitarte esta semana, Severus, pero he tenido tantas cosas que hacer… y bueno, para qué te lo cuento si ya sabes lo que es ésto.

—No importa, Albus, lo entiendo perfectamente —dijo, sentándose en la silla frente al mayor—. Además solo he venido a recoger mis cosas de aquí y luego me iré. Sin embargo… hay una cosa que me gustaría preguntarte antes, si fuera posible.

Albus arqueó una ceja, mirándolo por encima de sus gafas de media luna, invitándolo en silencio a proseguir.

—Verás, Albus, hay un rumor corriendo por ahí acerca de… Potter y sinceramente me gustaría saber qué tanto de cierto tiene.

Harry era la única persona en la podía pensar lo suficientemente famoso como para provocar excitantes y extensos rumores en esos momento, así que tan solo había vacilado un instante al mencionarlo, tan solo el momento justo para evaluar cada una de las reacciones del anciano ante la mención del joven héroe. Snape clavó la mirada en Albus, analizando de nuevo su rostro, mirando detenidamente cada movimiento que hacía el hombre. Esa era la única forma de saber, siquiera un poco, cuando éste le mentía sin tener que recurrir a otras medidas. El Director se pasó una mano por la barba, cerrando los ojos y suspirando profundamente.

Asintió levemente al cabo de unos minutos de completo silencio y dijo:

—Así que… ya te enteraste, Severus. Bueno, tenía que ocurrir tarde o temprano, aunque sinceramente esperaba que ese momento nunca llegara.

Snape se levantó de un salto de su asiento, con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal por la sorpresa. No podía ser verdad lo que acababa de escuchar. Le estaba confirmando que lo había hecho. ¡De verdad lo habían hecho! Y él que pensaba que se lo negaría rotundamente, o que al menos negaría mientras sonreía distraídamente diciendo algo parecido a "tonterías". Tenía que estar escuchando mal.

—Albus, ¿sabes de qué estoy hablando? ¿Sabes de qué va el rumor? —preguntó, elevando ligeramente la voz—. ¿Estamos hablando de la misma persona? Por el amor de Dios, ¿sabes lo que dicen?

—Que Harry se ha ido del mundo mágico, y sin sus recuerdos, lo sé —asintió el mayor tranquilamente—. Lo sé perfectamente porque… yo fui quien hizo eso posible. Además, sería demasiado pedir que no saliera nunca semejante noticia a la luz, ¿no te parece?

—¡Esto es un ultraje! —gritó Snape ofendido—. ¿Quién lo sabe? ¿Cómo diablos pudiste?

Su voz aumentaba de tono con cada palabra que decía. Era sorprendente, no entendía como había podido hacerlo.

—Tranquilízate, Severus. Todos lo saben, los que importan al menos. Fueron avisados con antelación y estuvieron de acuerdo. Y te puedo asegurar que era lo mejor para él…

—¿Lo mejor para él? —gritó a viva voz—. ¿Lo mejor para él es ser utilizado y después desechado como una basura cuando ya ha cumplido su labor?

—Severus, si me dejaras explicarte… —pidió Albus.

—¿Qué tendrías que explicar? —le interrumpió. Se sentía ofendido, utilizado, engañado—. Solo si me dices que el estúpido de Potter lo quiso así lo entenderé. ¿Es así, Albus? ¿Lo es?

Dumbledore tan solo atinó a negar lentamente.

—¡Lo usaste! No lo puedo creer… ¿Cómo pudieron caer tan bajo? Todos ustedes… y decían quererlo, amarlo, ¡apoyarlo! —decía Snape mientras iba de un lado a otro—. Pero cuanta patraña, ahora se ve hasta dónde llegan vuestros sentimientos de papel. Es que es tan… tan… ¡tan jodidamente decepcionante, maldita sea!

—Me imagino cómo te has de sentir, Severus, después de todo lo que hiciste por el chico, pero fue lo mejor para él. Te lo aseguro.

Snape soltó un gruñido.

—No, Albus, no trates de excusarte esta vez. Y que te quede claro que esto no es por lo que hice o no para cuidar de su petulante trasero. Esto de trata de tí, Albus Dumbledore, de tí y tu manía por cruzar los limites que sean con tan de cumplir tus ambiciones, sin detenerte a pensar en los demás. Pero esta vez te has pasado, ¡esto fue demasiado incluso para ti!

Se plantó delante de él y le dio un puñetazo a la pulida madera del escritorio, haciendo volar ofendido al fénix que estaba posado en su percha.

—Estás en todo tu derecho de quejarte, Severus. Hazlo y cuando te tranquilices déjame contarte las cosas.

Snape apoyó ambas manos en el escritorio y se inclinó hacia adelante por encima de los pergaminos, mirando fijamente a Albus. Cuando habló, lo hizo en un susurro gélido, con la furia centelleando en sus negros ojos.

—Todo el tiempo no fue nada más que un peón para tí. Todos lo fuimos y ahora, por fin, puedo verlo —dijo sin ni siquiera pestañear—. Él era como el soldadito de tu cuento, teniendo que estar siempre erguido, siempre firme, de pie y dispuesto a combatir sin dudarlo cuando lo ordenaras, aunque solo tuviera una pierna. Era la pieza más valiosa de tu juego, ¿verdad? La piedra preciosa que te traería al fin la gloria. El soldadito de… esmeralda, Harry Potter.

Albus guardo silencio y se quedó simplemente viendo cómo Snape le miraba desdeñosamente de pies a cabeza. Al cabo de un instante, Severus negó lentamente y con un gesto decidido dijo:

—Ya no más, Albus, ésto se acabó. Denúnciame ante el Ministerio, detenme tú mismo o manda a lo que queda de la Orden a por mí. Haz lo que quieras para intentar detenerme, pero te juro, por la memoria de Lily, que traeré a Potter de regreso. Lo encontraré, hallaré la forma de hacer que lo recuerde todo y le traeré de vuelta a aquí, aunque tenga que convertirme en algo mucho peor que el Señor Tenebroso con tal de conseguirlo. Y tan solo cuando haya conseguido todo eso, Dumbledore, podrás explicar tus motivos todo lo que quieras.


End file.
